The present invention relates to a new and improved card holder jacket, and is more particularly concerned with a device of the kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,646 (incorporated herein by reference), having particular utility for holding hospital patient identification cards carrying vital patient information which is adapted to be transferred to patient records, such as billing papers and other records, in an imprinter equipped to handle card holders of this type.
As discussed in the aforesaid patent, it is preferred that these card holders be made of metal rather than from plastic material as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,130.
The two patents referred to are fairly representative of the present state of the art. Whereas the metal card holder of U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,646 has substantial durability advantages over the plastic card holder of U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,130, widespread use of the metal card holder has revealed a need for safety protection against inexperienced or careless handling of the device in the imprinter or elsewhere.